


Lecho de Rosas

by hyoz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Comedy, F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Past-Present, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Time Travel, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoz/pseuds/hyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sirius Black las chicas le caen del cielo, pero nunca se imaginó que literalmente. Cuando una inesperada y trágica batalla se desata en Hogsmeade, un hechizo envía a Hermione al pasado y a los brazos de cierto Merodeador. Atormentada por su pasado, ella debe aprender a vivir en otra época.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed Of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180079) by MoonyNZ. 



> ¡Hola queridos lectores! Por fin me animé a subir esta traducción a esta hermosa comunidad. Para todos aquellos que no tengan idea, hace ya siete años que traduje "Bed of Roses" al español; uno de los fics más populares de los Merodeadores y de viajes en el tiempo del universo de Harry Potter de habla inglesa.  
> Sí, ¡Hace ya siete años! Y poco a poco la iré subiendo para que puedan disfrutarla.  
> Mil gracias por leerme y espero les guste. Aviso, que todo lo que leerán a continuación salió de la mente de MoonyNZ, yo sólo soy su interprete oficial hispana.

 

* * *

L E C H O  D E   R O S A S

**Prólogo**

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban casualmente por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry y Ron caminaban lado a lado mientras que Hermione de frente a ellos caminaba de espaldas, confiando en que el par le advertiría cuando se acercara a una pared, escalera o algún profesor burlón.

—Yo sólo digo... —explicó Hermione. —...Que el exceso de uso de lengua de rana en la poción de antiverrugas no hará que se torne naranja como el examen estipulaba, se tornará verde. Esto es porque…

—Hermione —la interrumpió Ron, estirándose y con cuidado apartándola de uno de primero. —Por última vez, sólo tenemos que presentar el examen una vez —dijo sosteniendo un dedo. —Sólo una vez, por favor, no me hagas revivir el terror de Pociones más de lo necesario.

—Pero…

—Sé que piensas que el examen estaba mal Hermione pero discútelo con Snape, no con nosotros.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta y se encaminó a un pasillo que la conduciría a las mazmorras.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro antes de agarrar de ambos codos a Hermione y darle vuelta en la dirección contraria.

—No creo que Ron se refiriera a ahora, Hermione —dijo Harry, riendo ligeramente. —Pensé que querías visitar la librería.

—Sí quiero, pero realmente alguien necesita decirle de su error —discutió Hermione, luchando del apretón de sus dos amigos. Hermione, de ninguna forma era de baja estatura, era más alta que muchas chicas de su casa aún así se le dificultaba contra sus dos mejores amigos.

—Más tarde —insistió Ron. —Quiero estar allí para mirar. Ahora, escucho a Hogsmeade llamando.

Sin advertencia, él se flexionó y recogió a Hermione de la cintura, colocándola sobre su hombro como carga un bombero.

—¡Ron! —bramó Hermione. —¡Bájame!

—Sólo si prometes no ir corriendo a Snape.

—Harry —imploró Hermione, mirando fijamente al adolescente de cabello despeinado que les seguía. —Has que me baje.

—No le diré a nadie que haga nada —dijo Harry, con sus ojos bailando de entretenimiento.

—Ron, si no me bajas ahora…

—¿Harás qué? —preguntó Ron, doblando en una esquina. —¿Me maleficiarás?

Ron se detuvo cuando notó a Remus y a Sirius discutiendo en el vestíbulo de entrada.

—Vamos Lunático, te digo que  _yo_  de todas las personas debería saberlo.

—Sí Sirius, tú de todas las personas deberías saberlo  _mejor,_  pero no son la misma persona, deja de tratar de convencerte.

—Pero yo sé…

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, acercándose a los dos magos.

Sus profesores se dieron vuelta, ambas miradas posándose inmediatamente en Ron y Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Remus divertido. —¿Estás bien allí?

—Sí,  _bien_. Pensé me gustaría disfrutar de la vista mientras estaba aquí arriba, no sabía como lucía Hogwarts moviéndose en reversa —explicó ella, tratando de alcanzar su varita en su túnica. —¡Ron, bájame!

—Vamos de camino a Hogsmeade —explicó Ron, ignorando a Hermione. —¿Vienen?

—Quizás debas bajarla —dijo Sirius, con su mirada en la bruja batallando.

—Gracias —suspiró Hermione. —Por lo menos alguien aquí ve con razón.

—Yo tengo una razón perfectamente buena, detenerte de correr a Snape.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro antes de voltear de nuevo al trío. —¿Por qué…? —comenzó a hablar Remus.

—No la hagas empezar —interrumpió Harry, levantando sus manos. —De todos modos, ¿De quién hablaban?

—Sólo hablábamos de alguien que conocimos en el colegio, no le conocen —dijo Remus, con una mirada intencionada, dirigida a Sirius.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Ron, girando sobre sus talones. —Vamos Hermione, vámonos.

—Como si tuviera opción en el asunto.

* * *

El sol de primavera era cálido sobre sus pieles mientras el trío vagaba por la calzada al pueblo mágico. Conversaciones y risas fluían entre los miembros del E.D. mientras compartían los planes para el verano.

Hermione, ahora con los dos pies firmemente puestos de vuelta sobre la tierra, caminaba entre Harry y Ron, escuchando como discutían de la más reciente escoba que saldría durante el verano. Oyendo algo que sonó como un explosión sorda proveniente de la aldea, Hermione redujo ligeramente el paso, provocando que Harry y Ron se detuvieran y miraran de vuelta a ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella, con su cabeza ladeada hacia un costado, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo a la distancia.

Harry levantó su mano. —Todos guarden silencio.

El grupo se detuvo, y se quedó inmóvil como los distantes sonidos de gritos, estrépitos y estruendos alcanzaron sus oídos.

Harry no vaciló mientras agarraba su varita mágica, descendiendo corriendo la colina, dispersando piedras en una nube de polvo como doblaba en una esquina hacia el pueblo, con Hermione y Ron a sus talones. Hogsmeade era un caos, hechizos volaban por el aire y edificios ardían a su alrededor. Los estudiantes más jóvenes corrían buscando refugio mientras que los mayores defendían con miembros del público.

—Todos cubran la espalda de alguien más —gritó Harry, esquivando, mientras un rayo de luz roja volaba por encima de su cabeza.

El E.D. se dividió para cubrir la espalda de sus compañeros, y Ron y Hermione comenzaron a lanzar aturdidores hacia los Mortifagos distraídos.

— _Desmaius_ —gritó Hermione, apuntando a un Mortifago que apuntaba a unos de tercero que huían. Ella podía escuchar a todo su alrededor diversos hechizos que habían aprendido de Remus y Harry, y en medio de los gritos de terror podía escuchar la fría risa de los Mortifagos.

—¡GINNY!

Hermione se dio vuelta, con sus largos rizos volando, para ver a Ron correr hacia su hermana, quien se encontraba bajo una imperdonable al otro lado de la calle.

— _Diffindo._

Hermione escuchó a una voz detrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar varias cortadas profundas aparecieron en la parte superior de sus brazos y torso. Reprimiendo un grito, mientras que dolor puro la abrasaba, se dio vuelta para defenderse.

— _Expelliarmus_ —gritó ella, mirando el haz de luz azul dirigirse a su objetivo.

Pero el hechizo protector del Mortifago fue demasiado rápido y Hermione observó como su hechizo rebotaba a distancia sin causar daño. Él se mofó de ella y procedió a enviar otra maldición.

— _Crucio._

La voz fue apenas un susurro y mientras Hermione trataba de quitarse del camino, la maldición la golpeó en el costado. Ella se dobló como la sensación de cientos de cuchillos la apuñalaba. Las frescas heridas en su espalda se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas mientras que cada terminación nerviosa estallaba en dolor. Hermione apretó los dientes, sintiéndolos rechinar mientras luchaba el grito rebosando sus labios. De pronto, el hechizó se quitó y ella levantó la mirada para ver a un elegante perro negro derrumbar a su agresor.

— _Avada Kedavra_  —escuchó a una voz gritar.

Dándose vuelta, preparada para saltar con su varita mágica levantada, Hermione miró como la brillante luz verde se apresuraba hacia Neville.

—¡NEVILLE! —gritó Dean, mientras se ponía en pie de su posición en cuclillas y derrumbaba a su amigo al suelo.

Hermione miró con horror como el haz de luz verde golpeaba a Dean en la espalda. Reprimió un grito mientras que su compañero de clases caía en la tierra.

Dándose vuelta, Hermione enfrentó al atacante.

— _¡Impedimenta!_  —gritó ella, mirando como el hechizo rebotaba en el escudo.

— _¡Confringo!_ —trató, observando como el Mortifago se quitaba del camino y al vehículo detrás de él volar en pedazos.

Avanzando, Hermione siguió intentando y golpeando al ágil Mortifago mientras sentía su ira y frustración crecer.

— _¡Densaugeo! ¡Confundus! ¡Duro!_  —gritó en un rápida sucesión, mirando como cada haz de luz se esquivaba. — _¡Crucio!_

El hechizo le dio a su objetivo directamente en el pecho, antes de que ella comprendiera que una imperdonable había salido de su boca. Un gritó explotó de los labios del Mortifago mientras que ella sostenía la maldición, antes de retirarla incapaz de sostener el hechizo por mucho tiempo. Atando al mago enmascarado, Hermione regresó al resto de la batalla.

Le dolía el cuerpo y podía sentir las heridas en su espalda abrir y cerrarse mientras se movía. Un rastro de sangre en forma de línea recorría su rostro desde una herida en la raíz de su cabello, Hermione levantó el dorso de su mano para limpiar el pegajoso líquido de su mejilla. Observando con sus ojos marrones la escena frente a ella, encontró a Ron.

Él estaba frente a ella al otro lado de la polvorienta calle, agachado y ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie mientras mantenía su varita mágica adiestrando al enemigo. Su alta figura respiraba pesadamente y Hermione notó que él había sufrido tanto como ella. Ella salió en carrera cuando vio a cuatro Mortifagos acercándose a los hermanos, Hermione cruzó la calle lanzando hechizos para cubrir a Ron, mientras escaneaba la batalla en busca de Harry.

De camino, a mitad de la calle divisó a Harry de pie mientras ataba a un Mortifago frente a cuatro aterrorizados de tercero.

—¡HARRY! —gritó ella, tratando de llamar su atención. Él alzó la vista al sonido de su voz y tomó nota de la dirección en la que corría. Enviando dos bien dirigidos maleficios a los magos acercándose, él la alcanzó antes de que sus mundos se partieran con dos palabras.

El Mortifago apuntó su varita mágica hacia Ginny y gritó; — _Avada Kedavra._

El mundo de Hermione comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta mientras observaba a uno de sus mejores amigos saltar hacia la luz verde para salvar a su hermana. De pronto, se sintió entumida. El tiempo pareció apresurarse de nuevo como seguía avanzando hacia Ron, mientras que Harry le enviaba la maldición Cruciatus al mago frente a ellos.

Deslizándose a lo largo de la grava hacia el terraplén cubierto de pasto, con piedras y tierra rasgando sus jeans y rodillas, Hermione se detuvo junto a Ron y a Ginny. Ginny se había derrumbado sobre sus rodillas y trataba de girar a su hermano.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione, agarrando sus hombros y ayudando a girarlo sobre su espalda. —No —susurró ella, mirando fijamente sus familiares ojos azules mirar inexpresivamente al cielo.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ginny. —Ayúdalo, ¿Puedes ayudarlo? ¿Ron? ¡Despierta Ron! —gritó ella, sacudiendo a su hermano. —Hermione, tienes que hacer algo —rogó.

Hermione se estiró y posó una mano en el brazo de Ginny. —No puedo Ginny, lo siento.

—No —susurró Ginny, reclinándose sobre su hermano con sus manos sobre su cara.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó Harry detrás.

Hermione se puso de pie en un instante, con su varita levantada, mientras observaba a Harry moviéndose rápidamente hacia ella.

Se dio vuelta para ver de reojo un destello de luz. La comelibros en ella no reconoció la luz índigo que la golpeó en el costado.

Un suave  _Oh_  de conmoción escapó de sus labios mientras caía. Pudo escuchar a Harry gritar su nombre, y él fue su último pensamiento, antes de que su mundo se tornara negro.


	2. Con destino a cualquier parte

_**Hogsmeade, 1977** _

Sirius suspiró mientras se recargaba en un lateral de la librería, esperando a que Remus comprara su tan esperado libro. El Merodeador de cabello negro estaba feliz de que su amigo por fin pudiera costearse dicho libro, tras de que los numerosos intentos de Sirius y James por hacerle un préstamo fueran apaciblemente rechazados, el orgullo impidiéndole al hombre lobo aceptar la oferta de sus amigos. James y Peter habían abandonado al par, y se encontraban en esos momentos surtiéndose de dulces de Honeydukes, al otro lado de la abarrotada calle llena de compradores ocasionales y estudiantes preparándose para el verano que se aproximaba.

Vestido con unos jeans negros y una americana azul para combatir la fría brisa de primavera, el fino cabello negro de Sirius caía en capas sobre sus hombros y se movía ligeramente con el viento. Para un extraño, el de sexto-ya-casi-de-séptimo-año lucía relajado y contento recargado contra el empolvado lateral del edificio, como alguien posiblemente criado al "otro lado" de la cuadra. Sin embargo, sí se le observaba lo suficiente, profundizando en la posición de sus hombros, la ligera inclinación de su cabeza y lo apretado de su mandíbula, notarían lo aristócrata en él.

Sirius les sonrió de oreja a oreja y guiñó el ojo a unas chicas de quinto año de Hufflepuff, que soltaron risitas y apartaron sus miradas como lo pasaban de frente. Él siguió observándolas, esperando por la mirada en respuesta y rió entre dientes cuando la rubia giró la cabeza y captó su fija mirada mientras que ellas daban vuelta en la esquina.

—No tienes remedio, Canuto —dijo Remus, saliendo de la librería con bolsa en mano y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Sirius le mostró una sonrisa creída a su amigo. —No es mi culpa que les guste mirar.

—No —concordó Remus, mientras comenzaban a cruzar la calle para reunirse con James y Peter afuera de Honeydukes. —Pero no hace falta que las incites.

—Ah, Lunático, entonces no le encuentro lo divertido —respondió Sirius, palmeando a su amigo en el hombro y mirando a dos chicas de séptimo que saboreaban su última visita del año a Hogsmeade como pasaban de largo.

Remus rodó sus ojos mientras se detenían afuera de la tienda de dulces. Él era casi una pulgada más alto que Sirius, habiendo sorprendido a sus amigos por el estirón que había dado el pequeñín dieciséisañero durante el verano pasado. Remus estaba seguro que la quijada de Sirius había golpeado la plataforma cuando él deambuló hacia ellos hace justo menos de un año, siempre había sido el más pequeño de los cuatro Merodeadores, la pulgada extra se sintió como una ventaja sobre sus amigos.

Alto y delgado, Remus se presentaba de modo distinto a Sirius, él no tenía rasgos aristócratas como los que el otro trataba sin éxito de esconder y el estropeado y arañado abrigo café que vestía lo atestiguaban.

—Hay más cosas en el mundo que divertirse —comentó Remus, sonriéndole a Lily Evans como ella pasaba de frente. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hacer una ligera mueca al ver a Sirius.

—Evans —saludó Sirius, asintiendo y ofreciéndole un coqueto guiño.

—Black —respondió la bruja. —¿Está Potter ahí? —preguntó, señalando Honeydukes.

—¿Interesada ahora? —preguntó Sirius, arqueando de forma elegante la ceja.

Lily se dio la vuelta hacia Remus y esperó por una respuesta.

Remus asintió.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Lily, girando y dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario. —Que tengan un buen verano, chicos.

Sirius y Remus la miraron mientras que subía por la calle.

—Entrará en razón —comentó Remus, mirando hacia la tienda mientras que James y Peter bajaban como rayo las escaleras.

—Mataría por ver ese día —contestó Sirius. —¿Todo bien, Cornis? —preguntó él, cuando James y Peter los alcanzaron. —¿Has sido maleficiado por Evans, últimamente?

James sonrió ampliamente, metiendo la mano en su bolsa y arrojándole una barra de Honeydukes a Remus. —Primero, no conozco a ningún Cornis, saco de pulgas, es Cornamenta. Y segundo, las cosas van mejorando en el frente Evans.

Remus arqueó una ceja con elegancia, con las comisuras de sus labios retorciéndose. —Oh por favor, ¿dime a qué te refieres con "mejorando"?

La sonrisa en el rostro de James creció. —Bueno, Lunático, mi peludo amigo, Evans dijo que  _yo_ , James Harold Potter, tenía la sensibilidad de un Gusarajo, a lo que debo decir que es una enorme mejora en comparación con la semana pasada.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja a esto, con sus ojos grises destellando traviesamente. —Concuerdo contigo en eso, aunque, cualquier cosa podría ser una mejora, después de todos los libros que te arrojó en la Sala Común el lunes pasado.

—Mira, Canuto, le diste justo al clavo —respondió James, golpeando afectuosamente a su amigo en el hombro.

—No, esos habrán sido un par de los libros de la semana pasada —interrumpió Peter, ahora el miembro más bajito de su cuarteto.

—Colagusano tiene un punto Cornamenta, con todo este progreso tendrás a Evans... Oh, para el momento que tengas cincuenta.

James fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. —Gracias por el apoyo, Sirius.

—De qué, amigo.

Antes de que James pudiera responder, Sirius y Remus ladearon la cabeza simultáneamente.

James y Peter intercambiaron miradas y esperaron. Quizás los caninos habían escuchado a un conejo en el arbusto o a un pájaro emprender el vuelo.

—¿Lunático? —preguntó Peter. —¿Qué es?

—¿No lo escuchas? —preguntó Sirius en respuesta, respingando y sacudiendo su cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse de una pulga.

James frunció el entrecejo y sacó su varita, mirando alrededor por alguna señal de peligro.

—Mierda —maldijo Sirius, parpadeando como una brillante luz blanca llenaba el cielo.

—¿Sirius? —lo llamó James, poniéndose de cuclillas en el suelo. —¡No puedo ver nada!

—Ooff.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Remus, mientras la luz se desvanecía. A su alrededor, magos y brujas tenían sus varitas levantadas, inseguros de qué sucedía mientras que el color regresaba al mundo que los rodeaba.

James, Remus y Peter se incorporaron y se dieron vuelta para encontrar a Sirius en el suelo con una bruja que no conocían en brazos.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó James. —¿Estás bien?

—Ya sé que las chicas me caen de todas partes pero nunca había sido literal.

Remus suspiró, agachándose junto a su amigo. —Se encuentra bien, e idiota, pero no está herido —murmuró él, estirándose y retirando los rizos del rostro de la bruja.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su piel pálida. Sirius sintió humedad en sus ropas y se giró ligeramente para revelar su mano; roja y pegajosa de sangre.

—Necesitamos llevarla a Hogwarts —dijo él, mientras los otros miraban con horror a la sangre en la mano de su amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Peter, mientras que Remus y James ayudaban a Sirius a levantarse. —¿De dónde vino?

Él movió a la bruja en sus brazos a una posición más cómoda y comenzó a caminar de regreso al colegio. —No lo sé —respondió Sirius. —Pero estoy seguro de que Dumbledore lo sabrá, vamos, regresemos al castillo.

Cuando comenzaron a andar por el bien conocido camino, Sirius sintió a la bruja sacudirse y él perdió su agarre cuando ella se giró, saltó de sus brazos y se puso en pie en un instante, con varita en mano y apuntada a los cuatro Merodeadores.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó ella, recorriendo con su mirada el alrededor mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies, parpadeando e intentando visualizar a las figuras frente a ella.

—No sabemos quién es Harry —respondió James, con las manos levantadas para tranquilizarla. A su lado, Remus se encontraba a escondidas metiendo la mano en su bolsillo en busca de su varita mientras que Peter imitaba a James. —Estás herida. Necesitamos llevarte a la enfermería.

—¿La enfermería? —preguntó ella, llevándose una mano a la herida en la raíz de su cabello y estremeciéndose. —¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

—No lo sabemos —repitió Sirius, acercándosele.

—¡NO! —gritó ella, apuntando su varita a Sirius, haciéndolo detenerse y levantar sus manos para que ella las pudiera ver. —¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Sirius —comenzó a hablar él, señalándose a sí mismo y después a los demás, en orden. —Estos son mis amigos James, Remus y Peter.

La bruja se quedó inmóvil, entrecerrando los ojos mientras intentaba enfocar los rostros frente a ella. Parpadeando, negó con su cabeza, rizos ondeaban alrededor de su rostro.

—No —susurró ella, aflojando el agarre de su varita mientras que el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Sirius saltó hacia el frente y la atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo en un sordo desmayo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ésta es un traducción al español, oficial y autorizada  
por MoonyNZ de su fanfiction "Bed of Roses", mayor información en perfil.


	3. La historia de mi vida

Dumbledore hizo una ligera mueca de dolor como un cisne de cristal, regalo de un alumno nacido de muggles, de mil novecientos ochenta, se estrellaba contra la pared de su oficina. Volteó hacia el furioso niño-que-vivió frente a él y aguardó.

Harry estaba que estallaba. —¿En dónde está? —preguntó, respirando profundamente, lágrimas de desesperación caían por su rostro. —Dígamelo ya. No puedo... —él hizo una pausa como su voz se quebraba. —No los puedo perder a ambos.

—Sé en donde se encuentra la señorita Granger —contestó el Director, señalando que Harry debería tomar asiento.

Harry permaneció de pie.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó él, sacando su varita y dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Dígame dónde se encuentra, señor.

—Te sugiero que tomes asiento y esperes a que lleguen Sirius y Remus.

Harry le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al Director.

—No deben tardar —continúo Dumbledore, sabiendo que Sirius por lo menos estaría revisando a los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Esto pareció tener el efecto tranquilizante que Harry necesitaba.

—Ginny —jadeó él. —Tengo que verla, está completamente sola. 

—Tengo entendido que los gemelos Weasley ya han llegado y se encuentran con ella en estos momentos. 

Al decir esto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a un hombre lobo de aspecto sombrío seguido de un enfadado Animago. 

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó el Director. 

—Diez —dijo Remus, con voz apenas audible. —Todos de sexto o séptimo año, cuatro de Gryffindor, dos de cada una de las otras casas y Madame Rosmerta. 

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —preguntó Sirius, mirando alrededor de la habitación. —Ella no se encontraba en la enfermería, justo vengo de allí.

—¿Cuatro? —preguntó Harry. —Sé de Dean… y... y Ron, pero... —él titubeó y volteó hacia Sirius. —No sé en dónde está Hermione.

Sirius volteó hacia Dumbledore. —¿No creerás que..? —preguntó él, parándose detrás de Harry y reposando sus manos en los hombros de él.

Dumbledore asintió, con sus ojos azules destellando.

Harry miró a Sirius por encima de su hombro. —Tú sabes dónde está.

Sirius asintió y le echó un vistazo a Remus. —Tal vez debas sentarte —le dijo a Harry.

—Llamaré a Tonks vía polvos flu —dijo Remus. —Ella será de ayuda.

—Gracias, Remus —contestó Sirius, mientras que el hombre lobo salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

Harry tomó asiento como Sirius sugirió, observando a Dumbledore y esperando respuestas.

—No sabemos en  _dónde_ se encuentra actualmente la señorita Granger, Harry. Sabemos lo que sucedió y a dónde fue, pero desafortunadamente no conocemos su locación exacta.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. —No comprendo —dijo él, volteando hacia Sirius. —¿Sabes a dónde fue, pero no sabes dónde está?

—Fue enviada al pasado —contestó Sirius, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de su ahijado.

—¿Qué? —susurró Harry. —¿Qué tanto? 

—Hace veinte años, una chica con cabello rizado cayó del cielo a mis brazos. Pensamos que sufría de amnesia, cuando ella apareció estaba herida, todos asumimos que había estado en una guerra y que tenía la memoria reprimida —Sirius se giró en su asiento y miró de frente a Harry. —Ésta chica con cabello rizado tenía un impresionante parecido a tu Hermione.

—¿Mi Hermione? —preguntó Harry. 

—El nombre de ésta chica también era Hermione. Era nuestra Hermione, Hermione Thomas. 

Harry frunció el entrecejo. —¿Usó el apellido de Dean?

Sirius asintió. —Era de nacido de muggles, esa brillante mente suya comenzó a trabajar tan pronto como despertó en la enfermería —terminó él de decir, sonriendo con añoranza. 

La mirada de Harry se endureció ligeramente y Sirius retrocedió ante el enfado dirigiéndose a él. 

—¿Por qué no lo evitaste? ¡Debías de haber sabido que sucedería! —él acusó a su padrino. 

—No había forma de estar seguros, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, participando por primera vez. —La mayoría pensó que sólo era una coincidencia. Todos a excepción de Sirius, es todo —añadió él, asintiéndole al Animago.

—Entonces sí saben dónde está, se encuentra veinte años en el pasado —dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco confundido. 

—Ella desapareció en junio de mil novecientos setenta y ocho, la hemos estado buscando desde entonces —respondió Sirius, con su voz apenas y más audible que un susurro, quebrándose conforme las palabras salían de su boca. 

Harry podía sentir los _clongs_ marcando el paso en su cabeza, procesando la información. —Entonces, ¿ella se encuentra en algún lugar en el presente pero veinte años mayor? 

Sirius suspiró. —Esa es una posibilidad, la cual esperamos sea cierta de entre las otras, incluyendo el estar atrapada de nuevo en otra época.

—Y sí la señorita Granger continúa con vida —dijo Dumbledore. 

El rostro de Harry palideció y Sirius giró su mirada acero hacia el Director. —Se encuentra viva, Director. Lo sé.  _Lo siento._

Harry le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su padrino. 

—Tal vez... —dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sirius. —Debas comenzar desde el principio. 

—Pero necesitamos encontrarla —la desesperación era evidente en el tono de Harry. 

—Tranquilo, Harry, tenemos a miembros de la Orden buscándola ahora mismo, ahí es a donde Remus ha ido. Quizás quieras escuchar la historia que tu padrino y Remus tienen para contarte —dijo Dumbledore, con un destello en su mirada.

Harry le envío una mirada inquisitiva a Sirius. —¿La conocías mucho?

Sirius asintió. —Todos éramos amigos —él se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a Harry de que lo siguiera. —Vamos, amigo, Molly y Arthur ya deben haber llegado, iremos a verlos primero, después encontraremos a Remus y podremos comenzar a aclarar dudas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ésta es un traducción al español, oficial y autorizada  
por MoonyNZ de su fanfiction "Bed of Roses", mayor información en perfil.


	4. Forastera en esta ciudad

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente antes de cerrarlos con fuerza. Su cabeza palpitaba como si esta fuera anfitriona de una banda marcial de visita, y panderetas resonaban mientras que la luz inundaba su visión. Ella gruñó no-tan-suavemente, alertando a la medimaga al otro lado de la habitación.

—Hola, querida. Es bueno verte despierta, ¿Cómo te sientes? —la bruja preguntó gentilmente mientras cruzaba la habitación para pararse al lado de la cama y revisar el estado de Hermione.

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión —respondió Hermione, suavemente.

—Bueno, querida, no habían "camiones" en Hogsmeade —dijo una familiar voz grave a su otro costado. —Al menos por lo que sé, así es. Si fuera tan amable de informarme su nombre y de dónde viene, quizás podamos partir de ahí.

Hermione volteó y abrió sus ojos para observar el familiar rostro de Dumbledore y frunció el entrecejo. 

Al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de la joven, Dumbledore sonrió.

—Se encuentra en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la fecha es treinta de junio de mil novecientos setenta y siete. Ahora que ya tiene orientación tal vez responder a mi pregunta le sea más fácil —solicitó él, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente, por primera vez en su vida las palabras la evadían. Recuerdos en su memoria pasaban frente a ella. Ginny de cuclillas recargada en Ron, Harry gritando en advertencia y un extraño hechizo índigo precipitándose hacia ella.

—Um, Hermione —comenzó a hablar, mirando alrededor de la familiar enfermería. Por ninguna parte se veían los otros estudiantes heridos que hubieran sido confinados a la enfermería después de la batalla en Hogsmeade. Harry no se encontraba a su lado, tampoco lo estaban sus padres, quienes hubieran llegado tan pronto como la noticia les llegara. Mirando de nuevo a su Director, Hermione notó la piel con menos arrugas en su rostro, ni mentira o burla residían en los familiares ojos azules, y ella aceptó que quizás realmente se encontraba en mil novecientos setenta y siete, tomando un hondo respiro, continuó. 

—Hermione Thomas, yo-yo no recuerdo de dónde vengo, yo... yo —improvisó ella, con su voz quebrándose como recordaba los cálidos ojos azules de Ron mirando en blanco fijamente al cielo.

—Con eso es suficiente, Srta. Thomas. Por el grado de sus heridas parece haber pasado por una experiencia traumática. Recomiendo que repose bastante antes de que los jóvenes magos que la trajeron aquí convenzan a Madame Pomfrey de que usted se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para recibir visitas —dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

Hermione tuvo una inesperada visión de Harry y Ron afuera de las grandes puertas de madera discutiendo con la medimaga. Tristeza la inundó cuando comprendió que era improbable que este fuera el caso.

Dumbledore le envió una sonrisa alentadora y explicó mientras se ponía de pie. —A los jóvenes que la trajeron al castillo les gustaría ver cómo se encuentra, le han estado causando suficiente pesar a Madame Pompfrey deambulando en el pasillo —él sonrió hacia abajo, a Hermione, y le dio palmaditas en la rodilla. —Me encargaré de encontrarle un lugar en el que pueda quedarse durante las vacaciones. 

—¿Las vacaciones?

Dumbledore asintió, con sus ojos destellando. —Por supuesto, querida. Siento que debido a su situación actual regresará aquí después de las vacaciones de verano, bajo la protección de Hogwarts. En el entre tanto, ¿Tal vez pueda hacer que unos contactos busquen a su familia?

Una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Hermione le confirmó que todo esto estaría bien.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero asentir de su cabeza, Dumbledore salió de la habitación, tratando de clasificar la mirada que observó en los ojos de la chica. Era una mirada que nadie de su edad debería tener, una mirada que decía que sus ojos habían visto guerra y perdida. Y Dumbledore conocía a esa persona que quizás podría ser capaz de ayudar con ello.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente a las sábanas blancas de almidón mientras pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza. Ron se había ido. La garganta de Hermione se cerró al pensarlo, recordando su risa mientras que él la ponía sobre sus hombros hacía apenas unas horas. Ella esperaba que lágrimas fluyeran como pensaba en él, el dolor en su pecho era casi insoportable mientras que sus mejillas permanecían secas.

Ahora Harry estaría solo, con el trío inesperadamente dividido en tres. Hermione se preguntó brevemente si todo fue parte del plan de Voldemort, el separarlos y partir lo que los hacía fuertes.

Un pequeño tosido alejó sus pensamientos de sus amigos como centraba su atención en la fuente del sonido. Tres chicos con vestimenta muggle se encontraban parados al pie de su cama, cada uno con una expresión mezclada de preocupación y curiosidad.

Sus ojos marrones pasaron de uno al otro, a la izquierda se encontraba un chico alto con cabello color arena y con cicatrices por el rostro. Era alto y delgado y sus ojos color ámbar, aunque curiosos también guardaban duda y sospecha. Hermione sabía quién era este chico y sostuvo la mirada de Remus durante un momento antes de pasar a su vecino. De cabello negro y ojos plata, Sirius la miraba con curiosidad, preocupación destellaba en su rostro. Él había sido quien la había cargado al colegio, sólo eso recordaba, el zafarse de sus brazos y muy fácilmente sujetar su varita en su débil estado.

El último chico en la línea, el que había aclarado su garganta, hizo que a Hermione se le entrecortara la respiración. James Potter estaba de pie frente a ella, alto, con cabello salvaje y gafas de pasta. El parecido con su mejor amigo era impresionante, como si Harry se hubiera transportado en el tiempo con ella.

—Hola —saludó James, con las comisuras de sus labios retorciéndose como la fija mirada marrón de la bruja se mantenía en su rostro. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione abrió su boca, parpadeando, después de darse cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo.

James se acercó a la cama y le tendió la mano. —James Potter, a su servicio, miladi —dijo él, volviéndosele a presentar a la bruja sin habla.

Después, Remus se acercó a su otro costado. —Remus Lupin —indicó él, con su cálida y callosa mano en la suya mientras la estrechaba cortésmente.

Ella le sonrió a su joven profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Hermione —se presentó, recuperando la voz después de que su familiar tono de voz alcanzara sus oídos. La mirada de ella se dirigió al chico de cabello negro que sería el padrino de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos grises destellaban mientras él le sonreía.

—Sirius Black —dijo, ofreciéndole una mano.

Ella le dio a los chicos la mejor sonrisa que pudo. —Hermione Thomas —repitió como su mano se deslizaba en la de Sirius.

—Así que, ¿De dónde eres, Hermione? —preguntó James, probando su nombre en su lengua mientras que Sirius le soltaba la mano.

Con esto, cualquier signo de felicidad ante algún nivel de familiaridad se borró de su rostro, puede que ella estuviera torciendo la verdad sobre quién era, pero el dolor de lo que había sucedido era real y crudo.

—Yo... yo —se trabó, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro ante la visión tan clara-como-el-agua de Ron cayendo frente a ella.

—En serio, chicos —regañó Madame Pomfrey, mientras entraba a la habitación, por lo visto nada sorprendida de verlos allí. —Dejen de alterar a la pobre niña.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero, señor Black, ella necesita descansar, pueden regresar y despedirse antes de que el tren parta en dos días.

Los tres chicos abrieron la boca para lanzar una protesta.

—Ni una palabra más. Ahora fuera... fuera —les ordenó, arreando a los chicos hacia la puerta. —Déjenla descansar, entre más descanse más pronto estará fuera de la cama.

Esto pareció convencer al trío cuando se despidieron de Hermione y le desearon que se mejorara antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ahora querida, toma un poco de esto, es una poción para dormir sin sueños y debería ayudarte a descansar tranquilamente.

Hermione asintió, ligeramente agradecida de que la bruja sacara a los chicos. Ella no creía que en ese momento pudiera hacerle frente a sus preguntas, a demás de todo lo otro. Suspirando, Hermione bebió la poción antes de caer en un placentero sueño.

* * *

**_2 días después_ **

—¡Ey, Evans, espera! —llamó James, al otro lado del largo vestíbulo como notó a la familiar bruja frente a ellos.

—Sabes Cornamenta, aquellos cincuenta años de los que Sirius hablaba, de hecho, podrían reducirse si la llamaras Lily —dijo Remus, con una sonrisa torcida como Lily esperaba a que el grupo la alcanzara.

—Cállate Lunático —replicó James, lo demasiado distraído con cierta pelirroja para no poner mucho esfuerzo en su contestación. Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y rodaron los ojos.

—Ey, Lily —saludó James. —¿A dónde vas?

—No es que te incumba, pero voy a la enfermería —contestó, con sus ojos verdes estrechándose como observaba a su pesadilla frente a ella.

—Que coincidencia, nosotros también —dijo James, con su sonrisa haciéndose más grande de lo que Sirius y Remus pensaron posible.

Lily sonrió burlonamente. —¿Qué hiciste ahora, no le habrás chamuscado las cejas a Sirius como lo hiciste con Peter la semana pasada?

Remus y Lily rodaron los ojos cuando Sirius lució mortificado por la mención de sus amadas cejas. Sus manos volaron a su cara solamente para asegurarse de que aún siguieran allí.

Este gesto hizo que Remus le diera un zape a su amigo.

—¡Ow, Lunático! ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó Sirius, levantando su mano para sobarse la cabeza.

—Sirius, tu sabrías si te hubieran o no chamuscado las cejas, también sabes  _por qué_ vamos a la enfermería —explicó Remus.

Sirius miró ferozmente a su amigo por señalar lo obvio e intentó tragarse la vergüenza.

Lily le rodó los ojos a los chicos y siguió caminando hacia la enfermería con James sobre sus talones.

Al entrar en la enfermería, fueron recibidos por la escena de Hermione empacando en una pequeña bolsa.

—Ey, Hermione —dijo Lily, entrando en la habitación y yendo a ayudarla.

—Hola —se escuchó la suave respuesta. Hermione no levantó la mirada de su labor con el pequeño saludo.

—Espera, ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó James.

Lily le envió una mirada fulminante. —Por mayor decepción que esto te sea James, el universo no gira a tu alrededor. No necesitas estar informado acerca de cada pequeño detalle.

Sirius soltó una risita y se trasladó a ayudar a Hermione a empacar en la bolsa una pequeña cantidad de cosas esenciales que los elfos domésticos le habían entregado.

James le envió a Sirius una feroz mirada antes de regresar su atención a las chicas.

—El profesor Dumbledore nos presentó ayer —explicó Hermione en voz baja, levantando la mirada por primera vez y lamentándolo inmediatamente como sus ojos se posaron en James, bajando la mirada de nuevo, continuó. —Me quedaré con Lily durante el verano.

Los tres chicos miraron a Hermione, quien finalmente logró ingeniárselas para completar una frase.

—Bueno, eso es genial —dijo Sirius, tratando de animarla como examinaba un tubo de pasta de dientes antes de meterlo en la bolsa. —Tal vez todos podamos juntarnos en las vacaciones, después de que hagamos nuestro examen de aparición.

Lily vio la mirada de aprensión en los ojos de Hermione cuando ella levantó la vista. —Tal vez sea mejor que les enviemos una lechuza en un rato.

James lució positivamente extra-emocionado ante esto.

Al verlo, Lily suspiró. —Potter, por favor desinfla tu ego, creo que Hermione quizás quiera ver a más personas que no sean yo —ella ignoró su sonrisa decaer y se dio vuelta hacia Hermione. —¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien, entonces vayamos al tren —dijo Lily, levantando la bolsa de Hermione y liderando el camino de salida. Hermione la siguió, apoyándose en su pierna izquierda.

Sirius se trasladó de inmediato para ayudarla. —¿Necesitas una mano? —preguntó.

—Estaré bien, gracias —dijo ella, a modo de despedida.

Los chicos se detuvieron y observaron a las dos muchachas caminar por el pasillo.

—Chicos, esa es una triste joven bruja —comentó James.

—Sí, apenas y ha completado dos frases —dijo Sirius, con sus ojos grises siguiendo al par.

—Estoy seguro que ella estará bien —dijo Remus. —Si alguien puede ayudarla es Lily.

Los otros asintieron, concordando, y se marcharon a ver si Peter por fin había terminado de empacar.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ésta es un traducción al español, oficial y autorizada  
por MoonyNZ de su fanfiction "Bed of Roses", mayor información en perfil.


	5. Sueños y una prueba de verano

Mientras que Hermione observaba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo del baño de Lily, apenas y se reconocía. Atrás había quedado la bruja adolescente cuyos radiantes ojos percibían todo lo que veían en un intento por aprender. En el lugar de la antigua Hermione se encontraba una joven mujer que tenía una enorme cortada en una mejilla y otra arriba de su ceja izquierda. Sin embargo, no eran sus cicatrices de batalla lo que más le afectaba a Hermione, la mirada de angustia en sus ojos la había impresionado al principio, estos parecían haberse apagado de su original y rico color chocolate marrón a un simple avellana.

_Esto debe ser lo que les sucede a las personas que ha perdido a un ser querido_  pensó. También lo había notado en los ojos de Sirius, el Sirius más joven tenía los ojos iluminados y vibrantes en comparación con el Sirius que ella conocía, quien aún cargaba las secretas cicatrices de Azkaban.

La Hermione lógica, quien idealmente estaría tratando de evaluar su situación no se encontraba por ninguna parte, en su lugar estaba una Hermione bloqueada por el dolor.

Un sollozo escapó de su boca pero no cayeron lágrimas mientras que su mente vagaba a la batalla. Todavía no había llorado y se preguntaba si eso la hacía insensible o indiferente, todo lo que sentía era un vacío, un letargo. Quería llorar pero en cuanto estuvo a solas encontró imposible el hallar la forma de liberar las lágrimas que necesitaba, estas simplemente no salían.

Silenciosamente regresó a la habitación que compartía con Lily. La otra chica le sonrió cuando ella entró y se sentó en la cama que los padres de Lily habían mudado para ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Lily.

—Sola —ella se escuchó responder.

Lily ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado ante el comentario, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Sé que no nos conocemos bien pero sí quieres hablarlo estaré aquí para escuchar ¿De acuerdo? —ofreció Lily.

Hermione le dio una ligera sonrisa. —Gracias —dijo suavemente, mientras se recostaba y deseaba que el dormir de esta noche le trajera consuelo.

* * *

El pacífico descanso de Lily fue interrumpido a tempranas horas de la mañana por ahogados sollozos provenientes del otro lado de la habitación.

—Hermione —dijo Lily, sacudiendo levemente a la temblorosa durmiente. —Despierta —sacudió a la afligida bruja un poco más fuerte. —Vamos, Hermione, despierta.

Hermione, ahora se zangoloteaba en su sueño. —¡NO! —gritó ella, y se levantó de golpe, con sus ojos tan abiertos como cacerolas y su corazón latiendo a millas por minuto.

—Tranquila, fue sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño —la calmó Lily, abrigando a la temblorosa chica en sus brazos.

—Los mataron —susurró Hermione.

—Tranquila —la calmó Lily. —Trata de no pensar en ello —dijo, intentando tranquilizar a Hermione.

—Los Mortifagos simplemente atacaron a los estudiantes. Mataron a uno de mis mejores amigos —susurró Hermione. —Duele tanto —gimoteó ella.

—Oh, Hermione, lo lamento tanto. Vamos, recuéstate, trata de descansar un poco —dijo Lily. —Me quedaré contigo hasta que te quedes dormida.

Hermione se recostó lentamente, sin encontrar algo en la habitación en lo que enfocar su mirada. —¿Quieres saber qué es lo peor? —le preguntó a Lily. Al no obtener respuesta, ella continuó. —Que ni siquiera puedo llorar a mis amigos.

—Es sólo que te encuentras conmocionada —Lily comenzó a decir pero se dio cuenta que Hermione se había vuelto a dormir. —Oh Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?—le susurró a la muchacha dormida mientras se levantaba y silenciosamente regresaba a su propia cama.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, Hermione y Lily se volvieron cercanas y Hermione comenzó a comprender por qué la gente de su época idolatraba a la pelirroja. Descubrió que tenían mucho en común mientras estudiaban para su prueba de aparición, un día en el jardín.

Lily se rió de repente, distrayendo a Hermione de las palabras frente a ella. —Te apuesto que los chicos ni siquiera están estudiando para esto —reflexionó.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. —¿Asumiré que te refieres a James y a Sirius? —preguntó.

Lily sonrió y asintió. —¿Por qué no mencionaste a Remus? —respondió ella.

Hermione rió ligeramente. —Por lo que me has dicho, él parece ser el único con la mente en lo correcto.

Lily asintió de nuevo. —De hecho, me retracto, si Remus también se está quedando con James, estoy segura de que aquellos dos fueron forzados a estudiar.

Hermione en silencio concordó con ello. Si Remus era algo como el profesor Lupin, entonces Sirius y James probablemente levantaron un libro por primera vez durante el verano.

Lily observó a Hermione mientras regresaba a su lectura. Su nueva amiga no había hablado más sobre su dura experiencia después de la primera noche y parecía estar mejorando, haciendo de lado lo de estar plagada de sueños nocturnos. Ella esperaba que un nuevo curso escolar y algo de compañerismo pudieran ayudar. Y tanto como Lily no quisiera admitírselo, sentía que los Merodeadores realmente podrían ser un elemento principal para la mejoría de Hermione.

* * *

Físicamente Hermione se sentía mejor, la mayoría de sus moretones habían desaparecido por completo y sus heridas se estaban convirtiendo en pálidas cicatrices.

Emocionalmente estaba agotada, el momento en el que mejor la pasaba era en compañía de Lily, pero tan pronto como se quedaba sola su mente vagaba de vuelta a la batalla, y las imágenes de Ron se proyectaban ante sus ojos. Estos eran los momentos más difíciles para Hermione, los momentos de soledad.

Como amaneció el día de su prueba de aparición, Hermione sintió una ola de nostalgia. Debería estar haciendo esto con Harry y Ron, casi todo lo que habían logrado fue juntos.

Lily entró en la habitación. —¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

—Iremos vía polvos flu al Ministerio, y ya veremos —dijo Lily, bajando las escaleras.

—¿Has estado en el Ministerio antes? —preguntó Hermione, siguiéndola.

—No, pero estoy segura de que averiguaremos el camino —contestó Lily, mirando hacia atrás a Hermione con una sonrisa de confianza.

Hermione recordó su propio encuentro en el Ministerio, luchó de nuevo contra otra ola de dolor como recordaba a su amada profesora de Transformaciones.

—¿Sabes cómo viajar vía polvos flu? —preguntó Lily, irrumpiendo el tren de los recuerdos de Hermione.

—Sí, lo he hecho un par de veces.

Lily asintió. —¿Quieres ir primero? —preguntó.

Hermione hizo una pausa, luego asintió. —Está bien —respondió, adentrándose en las llamas verdes y gritando. —Ministerio de Magia.

Ella apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y su mirada de inmediato aterrizó en la fuente de oro en el centro con las estatuas que en un futuro ayudarían a salvar la vida de Harry.

Sintió a Lily acercarse y pararse a su lado.

—Wow —dijo ella, con asombro.

—Sí —concordó Hermione. —Wow.

—¡Ey, Lily, Hermione, por aquí! —una familiar voz las llamó.

Las chicas se dieron vuelta para ver a Remus caminando hacia ellas. Ambas le sonrieron al joven Merodeador.

—¿Cómo están las dos?

—Estoy bien —respondió Lily. Hermione simplemente sonrió y asintió. —¿Tú? —preguntó Lily.

—Estoy bien, se supone me encontraría con James, Sirius y Peter, uh, hace diez minutos, de hecho —dijo, con una mueca y miró alrededor con sus perspicaces ojos ámbar recorriendo el amplio vestíbulo.

Dos cabezas con cabello negro, uno pulcro y uno salvaje, aparecieron a distancia. Hermione colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Remus y señaló a los dos muchachos, Remus sonrió y sacudió su mano para llamar su atención.

—¡Ey, Canuto, Cornamenta, por aquí! —los dos muchachos voltearon en dirección al grupo en reacción a sus apodos.

—¡Ey! Lunático —saludó Sirius, mientras se acercaban. —¡Ey! Hermione, ¿Todo bien? —preguntó como alcanzaron al grupo.

—Bien, gracias —contestó ella y le dio una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Sirius notó que no se reflejaba en su mirada.

James por otra parte se había ido al lado, hacia Lily.

—Lily mi cariño, ¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Bien, James —contestó ella, mirándolo con cautela. —¿Tú?

—Genial, ¿Me extrañaste?

Lily rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta para saludar a Sirius, quien hablaba con Hermione y Peter, que justo acababa de llegar.

Sucesivamente, Remus golpeó a James en la cabeza. —Gran idea, Cornamenta, gran idea —y sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Saben a dónde hay que ir? —le preguntó Hermione a los Merodeadores.

Sirius asintió. —Sí, una vez tuve que venir con mi prima Bellatrix, está por acá.

Los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron ante la mención de la mujer responsable de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall.

—Oye —preguntó Sirius, suavemente. —¿Estás bien? —observó desde el otro lado a Hermione, mientras caminaban por el suelo de mármol.

—Estoy bien —repitió ella. —Sólo un poco nerviosa.

—Ah, todo estará bien, ven que es por aquí —dijo él, guiando al grupo hacia un conjunto de puertas.

* * *

La prueba no estuvo difícil, menos con todo lo que Lily y Hermione habían estudiado. Al final hasta Peter se las ingenió para pasar aunque casi se aparece incompleto.

—Entonces, chicas ¿Las veremos en el tren? —preguntó James.

Esta vez Lily esperó a que Hermione respondiera.

Hermione sonrió. —Eso estaría bien.

Todos los cuatro chicos sonrieron ante esto y se aparecieron a casa.

—Bien —dijo Lily, con un centelleo en su mirada. —¿Te veo en casa?

Hermione asintió, miró a su nueva amiga desvanecerse ante sus ojos, antes de que ella misma se apareciera de vuelta a casa de Lily.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ésta es un traducción al español, oficial y autorizada  
por MoonyNZ de su fanfiction "Bed of Roses", mayor información en perfil.


	6. Lechuzas, el expreso y serpientes

Capítulo 5  
**Lechuzas, el expreso y serpientes**

* * *

Hermione yacía hecha bolita debajo de la protección de su edredón. El dolor no la abandonaba como miraba con letargo a la pared opuesta. ' _No puedo hacer esto'_  pensó. ' _No puedo seguir adelante sin ellos'._  Las inquietantes imágenes de los rostros de sus mejores amigos aparecieron ante sus ojos, Ron sonriendo como si no existiera el mañana y Harry riéndose de algo que sin duda los gemelos habían hecho. ' _Harry'_ pensó ella. ' _Todavía tengo a Harry, sólo necesito encontrar una forma de regresar a casa' 'Bueno, no la vas a encontrar aquí, ¿O si?'_  dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—Hogwarts —susurró Hermione y sonrió un poco, si algo le ayudaría serían sus amados libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. —Encontraré una forma de regresar, Harry —prometió. —Te veré de nuevo —y un pacífico sueño se apoderó de ella por primera vez en semanas.

Se despertó con el sonido de una lechuza tocando la ventana, abrió un ojo y observó a una Lily completamente arreglada abrir la ventana para recoger el correo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione.

—Casi mediodía —dijo Lily con una sonrisa. —No te había visto dormir tan bien antes, así que no quise despertarte.

Hermione sonrió ante esto. —Gracias.

Lily regresó su atención a las cartas en sus manos. —Son nuestras cartas de Hogwarts —dijo sonriendo, entregándole a Hermione un sobre. —¿No pensaste que recibirías una? —preguntó observando el aspecto de asombro en la cara de Hermione.

—Estaba un poco preocupada —confesó ella, abriendo su carta.

_Estimada Srta. Thomas_

_Ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para cursar su séptimo año de educación._

_El curso comienza el 1 de Septiembre donde será seleccionada en una casa._

_Adjunta está una lista de libros y materiales que necesitará._

_Subdirectora,  
Profesora M. McGonagall_

Hermione releyó la carta sólo para asegurarse. _P_ _rofesora McGonagall_ pensó, por mucho que le gustaba Sirius impartiendo Transformaciones, siempre había admirado a su profesora original.

Una exclamación de júbilo hizo que la mirada de Hermione se dirigiera a la chica sentada en la otra cama. La miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Me han hecho Premio Anual —exclamó Lily sin aliento, sosteniendo la insignia dorada, la misma insignia dorada que los amigos de Hermione estaban seguros sería de ella.

—Felicidades —dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente como Lily regresaba a leer su carta.

Un fuerte quejido escapó de los labios de Lily. —Oh, Merlín, no por favor, debes estar bromeando —le dijo Lily a la carta, al no obtener respuesta del papel, explicó para Hermione. —James —dijo ella. —Me refiero a James POTTER, cómo rayos _James_ se hizo Premio Anual, realmente pensé que sería Remus, ¿Pero James? Me refiero a que es James… James el que le convirtió el cabello rosa brillante a los Slytherins, James quien... ¿De qué sonríes?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. —No pensé que fuera posible decir el nombre de alguien esas tantas veces en una frase.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Lily y golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza con la almohada. —Oh, lo siento mucho —dijo inmediatamente soltando su arma pero observó un destello en los ojos de Hermione que nunca había visto en otro lugar más que en los ojos de ciertos cuatro chicos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había agarrado su propia almohada y procedido a aporrear la cabeza de la pelirroja con esta. En una completa pelea de almohadas que habría hecho que el orgullo de los Merodeadores se disparara rápidamente.

* * *

**Residencia Potter.**

Remus fue bruscamente despertado de su sueño con su almohada siendo arrebatada de debajo de su cabeza y usada para golpearlo en la cara. —Ugh —gruñó y fulminó con la mirada a su atacante quien llevaba una amplia sonrisa. —Canuto, ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —La mamá de James hizo un gran desayuno y llegó el correo.

Remus levantó una ceja ante esto. —Entonces, dime por favor ¿Por qué tenías que golpearme en la cabeza con mi propia almohada?

Sirius se encogió de hombros otra vez y despeinó el cabello de Remus. —Eso Lunático, mi amigo fue sólo por la diversión de hacerlo —dijo, antes de escapar del vengativo hombre lobo.

Entrando al comedor los chicos abrieron sus cartas de Hogwarts mientras comenzaban a comer. El mensaje ahora era tan familiar que podían recitarlo completo, todos excepto por James que parecía guardarse un poco más de información como comenzaba a balbucear desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Yo... yo... Premio. _.._  Merlín... Lily... imposible…

—Cornamenta, escúpelo antes de que te hagas daño —dijo Sirius tras risa contenida ante su amigo.

—Yo... Yo... —James miró a sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —dijo Sirius, como se estiraba para agarrar la carta de James y comenzaba a leer en voz alta. —El Colegio Hogwarts. Bla, bla, bla... —dijo escaneando la página con sus ojos abriéndose como encontraba lo que estaba buscando. —Nos damos el gran placer de informarle que será  _Premio Anual_ para su último año en Hogwarts.

—Wow amigo, felicidades —ofreció Remus, James sólo asintió aturdidamente y le indicó a Sirius que continuara.

—Pero Lunático... hay más —dijo Sirius mientras continuaba leyendo, moviendo sus cejas. —Por favor, reúnase en el expreso de Hogwarts para una reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual... —Sirius decidió pausar y torturar a sus amigos.

—Canuto escúpelo, esta mañana ya estoy irritado contigo, no me des una excusa para hacerle algo a tu cabello.

Sirius tragó saliva y asintió, con la mano que no sostenía la carta yendo a su cabello. —....Reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual, Lily Evans.

Los tres muchachos voltearon hacia un sorprendido James que aún murmuraba para si mismo en su silla, fallando en captar su atención con sus miradas fijas, Sirius decidió tomar acción. —Bueno, entonces creo que sólo le enviaré una lechuza a Dumbledore y le diré que James ha perdido toda coherencia de pensamiento y que le de el puesto a Lunático —dijo él con su mano dirigiéndose por una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino. Esto pareció sacar a James de su trance de inmediato.

—Canuto, te acercas a esa pluma y te juro por Merlín que yo...

—Que tú, ¿Qué?

—Que te ataré la próxima vez que seas Canuto y te llevaré a algún lugar para hacerte una revisión.

Los ojos de Remus y Peter seguían esta conversación. —¿A dónde? —preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

—Podría decir... ¿Veterinario? —James sonrió ampliamente.

—¿No lo harías? —preguntó Sirius. —¡Ellos torturan a las pobres mascotas muggles!

James sonrió. —Recoges esa pluma y lo haré.

Remus y Peter apenas y pudieron contenerse como Sirius lentamente se apartaba de la pluma y el pergamino como si fueran a explotarle en la cara. —Bueno —dijo Remus. —Este será un año interesante.

* * *

**Una semana más tarde, Expreso de Hogwarts.**

Una semana más tarde los Merodeadores se reunían con Lily y Hermione en el Expreso de Hogwarts. —Se ve mucho mejor —dijo Remus mientras las chicas caminaban a través de la multitud de estudiantes en la plataforma.

Sirius asintió pero todavía tenía que ver a Hermione sonreír y reír con su mirada. —Aún así, no se refleja en sus ojos —dijo él, expresándole sus pensamientos a sus amigos.

—Bien, entonces —dijo James. —¿Qué tal si tratamos de arreglar eso? —los demás asintieron concordando como las chicas se aproximaban, Lily fulminando con la mirada a James como si lo retara a decir algo erróneo. No estando muy contento por la recepción, James aclaró su garganta. —Uh, busquemos un compartimento.

Los demás asintieron y lo siguieron en parejas, Sirius y Hermione al frente, seguidos por Remus y Peter con James y Lily, para disgusto de Lily, en la retaguardia.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —le preguntó Sirius a Hermione.

—Estoy mejor, gracias, sólo necesito algo de tiempo —respondió ella. _Tiempo para encontrar el camino a casa._

Sirius asintió como entraban en el compartimento y se sentaban.

—Así que… —preguntó Hermione, sentándose. —¿Todos se quedaron con sus familias durante el verano?

Peter y James asintieron y Sirius negó con su cabeza. —Me quedé con los Potter, me acogieron después de algunos, ah, problemas con mi familia —Hermione le envío una pequeña sonrisa y se sorprendió por lo que dijo Remus a continuación.

—Yo me quedé con mi tía y mi tío. Mis padres fueron asesinados hace un par de años.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Hermione, _el otro Remus jamás mencionó a su familia,_  pensó.

—Está bien —le dijo él, con una sonrisa. —No lo sabías.

—Mis... Mis padres son muggles —dijo Hermione. —Son dentistas.

Lily vio un destello de pérdida en los ojos de Hermione e interrumpió. —Está bien Hermione, si no quieres hablar de ello no tienes que hacerlo —Hermione asintió y le sonrió a su amiga.

—No recuerdo mucho de todos modos —dijo ella.

—¿Qué hay de Harry? —preguntó Peter, lo que le valió un zape en la cabeza por parte de Remus.

—Yo.... Es mi mejor amigo, un mago excepcional, lo extraño —susurró ella, más para si misma que para los demás.

Peter, por otra parte, recibía cuatro miradas asesinas. —Uh, James —dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. —¿Lily y tú no tenían una reunión?

—Mierda —dijo James, lo que le valió una mirada severa de parte de Lily. —Vamos, nos estarán esperando —dijo liderando a prisa a Lily por la puerta. —Regresaremos antes de que lleguemos a Hogwarts —les dijo sobre su hombro antes de irse.

—Así que… —dijo Remus, dirigiéndose a Hermione. —¿Alguna asignatura preferida?

Ella sonrío ante esto, aunque de nuevo Sirius notó que no se reflejaba en su mirada, ésta era su clase de conversación. —Me gustan todas, excepto Adivinación —dijo ella. —Pero creo que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ofrece lo que más necesitamos.

—Esa es la mejor asignatura de Lunático —dijo Sirius, esto no sorprendió a Hermione, ella sabía que él era bueno en ello, era un excelente profesor. —Al parecer yo tengo una facilidad natural para Transformaciones —Hermione sonrió ante esto, realmente dudaba que Sirius se hubiera visto a si mismo impartiendo esa asignatura en el futuro.

Pasaron el viaje en tren a Hogwarts hablando de los profesores de Hogwarts y las casas, Hermione le hizo prometer a Remus mostrarle la biblioteca y a Sirius mostrarle las cocinas. Alrededor de media de llegar a Hogwarts, James y Lily regresaron, y poco después Hermione y Lily salieron para cambiarse a sus túnicas.

Lily terminó de arreglarse poniendo su insignia al lado opuesto de su escudo de Gryffindor. —¿Lista? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió mirando hacia abajo a su propia túnica, que actualmente carecía de escudo. Las dos caminaban de regreso al compartimento cuando un muchacho rubio salió y les bloqueo el paso.

—Bueno, bueno —se mofó. —La pequeña sangresucia se hizo Premio Anual, y ¿Qué es esto? —su mirada pasando a Hermione, que había palidecido al escuchar su voz. La voz que había enviado la maldición asesina hacia Neville matando a Dean, el chico cuyo apellido Hermione honraba. Hermione sacudió ese pensamiento como se apoderaba de su valentía Gryffindor y le tendía la mano.

—Hermione Thomas.

La cara de desprecio del rubio aumentó. —¡Ah! Suena como a otra sangresucia, debí adivinarlo, mírate, ninguna honorable sangre pura luciría tan... Bueno.... Sucia.

—Piérdete, Malfoy —le devolvió Lily.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Potter, sangresucia? Has adoptado su sucia boca, aunque para comenzar ya estabas sucia así que te sienta.

Un movimiento llamó la atención de Hermione como los Merodeadores se acercaban por detrás de Malfoy con sus varitas alzadas. —Te sugiero dejes a señorita Evans y a la señorita Thomas en paz, Malfoy —dijo James, con voz baja y peligrosa.

Malfoy le dio una última ojeada a Hermione antes retirarse con paso airado. —Él —le dijo James a Hermione. —Va en Slytherin, si el Sombrero Seleccionador te sugiere Slytherin como una casa para ti, te sugiero suplicar y sobornar para evitarlo.

Hermione sólo asintió, Sirius notó que parecía haberse metido de nuevo en su caparazón, _dos pasos al frente y uno atrás,_ pensó él, prometiendo mantener a los Slytherins lejos de Hermione en un futuro.

* * *

Después de que todos los de primero fueron seleccionados, Dumbledore se levantó. —Tenemos otra selección más —hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione. —Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Hermione Thomas que se nos unirá para cursar su séptimo año.

Ella pudo escuchar a sus nuevos amigos alentarla, pero no les prestó atención porque estaba demasiado nerviosa por la posibilidad de cambiar de casa. La profesora McGonagall le indicó sentarse en el banco, en donde el antiguo sombrero del colegio le fue colocado en su cabeza.

— _Ah_ —dijo la voz en su cabeza. — _Señorita Granger, debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verla aquí._

— _No estoy aquí por voluntad propia._

— _No, no creo que lo esté. Ahora en dónde la pondré, siento un nivel de sociabilidad, tal vez Hufflepuff... no, demasiada astucia y rapidez de pensamiento, Slytherin sería bueno para usted, pero por desgracia no creo que un nacido de muggles dure demasiado tiempo en esa casa._

Hermione suspiró de alivio sonoramente.

— _Ahora, tiene un enorme grado de intelecto así como de valentía, Gryffindor sería bueno para usted, pero con esa mente suya también sería buena para_ _Ravenclaw_ _._

— _No por favor, pertenezco a Gryffindor_ —suplicó ella.

A los Merodeadores y a Lily les pareció una eternidad antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador le comunicara su decisión al colegio.

— _¿Es eso cierto?_ —respondió el Sombrero Seleccionador a la declaración de Hermione. — _Tal vez no esté de acuerdo en eso, bien entonces, que sea…_


End file.
